dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan 2
Super Saiyan 2, also known as ,Dragon Ball Z TV Special 02 Film Anime Comics is the direct successor to the original Super Saiyan transformation. It is characterized by more rigid hair, a more violent aura, and present in the aura. It has power that surpasses an ordinary Super Saiyan in all ways and was first obtained by Son Gohan during the Cell Games. Appearance & Personality The transformation into a Super Saiyan 2, like its predecessor, isn't a drastic one. The hallmarks of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation are more golden and rigid hair than the Super Saiyan transformation. The Saiyan's aura becomes more violent, while also gaining bioelectricity within the aura. Personality wise, the transformation is far more extreme. When Gohan first transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, he became overcome with grief and rage due to his human emotions. It turned a hesistant-to-fight Gohan into and all out warrior with an insatiable desire for revenge. Additionally, Gohan's desire for battle was increased, to the point that he initially refuses Gokū's pleas to finish off Cell in his Developed Form. At the same time, the Saiyan experiences increases in his arrogance to the point of extremely rash behavior. Gohan, for instance, initially only tortured Cell rather than finish him off. Attributes In order for a Super Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan 2 they must experience an extreme rage or emotion, akin to the Super Saiyan transformation, or achieve it through methods of training. Any previous emotional mastery of Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is negated upon first energy Super Saiyan 2. As such, the Saiyan as to once again further hone their emotional control to negate the ruthlessness in this form. The Super Saiyan 2 transformation, surpasses the Super Saiyan's speed, strength, and power. In terms of power, the Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as the Super Saiyan. Upon transforming, Gohan was able to dominate Cell in his Developed Form and narrowly beat Cell after his revived form. Unlike the Super Saiyan Third Grade, this technique increases the user's speed as well as their power. Ultimately, Gokū (and later Vegeta) would abandon the Super Saiyan 2 transformation after the former fights Beerus and realizes that mastering his normal state and mastering the Super Saiyan transformation would raise his level more and sap less strength.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Bū Mysteries" (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] In Other Timelines Movies In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Trivia * Despite this transformation debuting in chapter 408, the term "Super Saiyan 2" actually débuts in chapter 474. * During Goku's fight with Majin Bū, he refers to it as an Ascended Saiyan, although it is not to be confused with the Super Saiyan Second Grade form, which is a branch of the Super Saiyan level. * Trunks was shown to use this form in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Several other pure-blooded or hybrid Saiyan characters had attained the form in video games. References See also Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations